powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Rotox
Rotox is the first mechanical opponent faced by the Mega Rangers and the primary antagonist of the episode "The Human Factor". He is a prototype who is sent out to analyze the Rangers' strengths and weaknesses, for Vrak intends to defeat humanity through the Robots without making the same mistakes as the Insectoids and Toxic Mutants before them. In the season finale episode of Power Rangers Megaforce "End Game" three robotic clones of Rotox, the Water Rotox Army, serves as the final monsters for that season. Character History As Admiral Malkor enters his cocoon, Metal Alice is completed by Vrak and creates her first experimental machine, Rotox. To demonstrate the might of machines, she attacks him but loses her left leg. After pulling herself together and having earned Vrak's approval, she sends Rotox to attack the city, drawing the attention of the Megaforce. The Rangers try to fight him but are outmatched and restrained by Rotox's strength and weaponry. Robo Knight later arrives but is caught by surprise and temporarily incapacitated. The Rangers then break free from the chains restricting them and ascend into the Ultra Mode, which proves more than enough to defeat Rotox. However, Metal Alice wastes no time and collects his remains, repairing and upgrading him as Rotox DX. Claiming to be ten times stronger than before, he makes short work of the Rangers, going as far as catching and dissipating the Megaforce Blaster's Dynamic Victory Charge with a mere sequence of arm twists. In a later confrontation, Rotox teams up with Metal Alice in battle and they outclass the Ultra Mode. It takes the full power of the Megaforce to finally defeat Rotox DX. He is enlarged by the Zombats and fights the Gosei Grand Megazord and the Gosei Ultimate Megazord. After being disarmed of the weaponry on his hands by Gosei Grand, Rotox DX is defeated by Gosei Ultimate's Ultimate Strike. Three robotic clones of Rotox are later used during the final onslaught led by Vrak, Metal Alice and The Messenger in the season finale episode of Megaforce: End Game. This model is called the Water Rotox Army. Nevertheless, they are far less powerful and resilient than Rotox or Rotox DX and are easily defeated, each taken down with a twin strike from the Rangers' regular weaponry. Counterparts/Alternate Forms/Sub-types Gosei-vi-zankt2.jpg|Rotox DX 09Zan-KT3oftheShort.jpg|Water Rotox Personality As the first of a line created to demonstrate the superior strength and endurance of robots, Rotox is tough and confident in his abilities. He follows his assignments to the letter and has a taste for extreme destruction. Also, he is very enthusiastic when it comes to fighting, with his catchphrase being "Ready for Action!".'' Powers and Abilities Rotox, even though being only a prototype, is far stronger than most of the Mega Rangers' previous foes. After being restored and augmented as Rotox DX, he becomes a force unlike any the Mega Rangers had faced prior. He is quite possibly the most resilient out of all Robots, since the Ultra Mode proved very effective against the mechanized Vrak, The Messenger and Metal Alice, even though they possess superior strength to him, and somewhat capable of holding equal ground against R1C0, but was absolutely useless against Rotox DX's reinforced armor, with all of this in mind, he is possibly one of the strongest monsters in ''Megaforce, and possible one of the strongest and most powerful monsters in the entire'' Megaforce series. First Form *'Strength: Rotox is one of the stronger monsters in Megaforce, being able to to out match all five of the Megaforce Rangers in the first battle. *'Armor: '''Rotox has super strong armor that can take many direct hits from his enemies. *'Scan: Rotox can scan his enemies for strength and weaknesses. *'Roll Out Rush:' Rotox can retract his limbs, turning him into a wheel that will rush at his enemies. *'Chain Blast:' Rotox is able to throw chains to tie up his enemies. *'Laser Vision:' Rotox can fire highly focused red colored energy lasers from his optical sensors. *'Eye Blast: '''Rotox can also fire a red colored energy blast from his optical sensors. *'Nether Beam:' Rotox can fire a red tractor beam from his left gantlet gun-like arm cannon to grab and throw his enemies around. Arsenal *'Shield:' Rotox can also use the Nether Beam to attract matter and condense them into a shield which excels in offense and defense, it is strong enough to block the Megaforce Blasters. **'Shield Rush: Rotox can throw his shield into the enemies that will repeatably attack the target like a boomerang. Second Form Rotox DX As Rotox DX, along with a power increase of 1000%, gets new powers and abilities, thus improving his reach and grappling ability to the point of being able to deter and disperse energy. *'''Super Strength: 'Thanks to Metal Alice, Rotox is ten times stronger then before. *'Super Armor: His defense in his armor is raised and can take more hits. *'Eye Blast: '''He can fire an energy blasts from his optical sensors. *'Chest Blast: He can fire energy blasts from his chest. *'''Chest Lasers: Rotox DX can also fire rounds of energy lasers from his chest. *'Hyper Beam:' Rotox DX's strongest attack, he can fire a red colored energy laser from his optical sensors, while firing powerful red colored energy beams, orange colored energy balls and red colored lighting rays from his chest. Arsenal *'Left Claw Arm:' His left arm is now armed with a twin claw that can be use for combat, it is strong enough to catch and dissipated the Megaforce Blaster Dynamic Victory charge. **'Lighting Ground Wave:' Rotox can slam his claw arm and generate red colored electricity to travel across the ground to be unleashed into his enemies. **'Nether Beam: '''Rotox DX retains his ability to fire a red colored tractor beam like before, but it is fired from his left clawed hand. *'Right Axe Arm:' His right arm is a double-edged axe that can also be used for combat. Behind the Scenes Portrayal *Rotox is voiced by Mark Wright. Notes *Rotox is the first and only monster in both ''Megaforce and Super Megaforce to get upgraded. *Rotox is similar to Masher, a character from an anime show based on a video game, Kirby: Right Back at Ya!. **Both are monsters send down to destroy the protagonist. **Both are robots. **Both are one of the strongest enemies to be faced by a protagonist. **Both monsters get upgraded. **Both monsters can fire a red colored energy laser. * Rotox has only one less model than Sentai, Zan-KT0 of the Shot, which had they adapted would've been used in Super Megaforce. See Also (first form) (second form) (final form) * Rotox DX * Water Rotox Army References Category:Warstar (Megaforce) Category:Megaforce Monsters Category:Robots (Megaforce) Category:PR Final Monster